An electronic price label, a server and a method for updating the price label is described in for example EP 0228377.
In an electronic price updating system like this, price labels are attached to for example the shelves in the store or nearby a product bin. The price labels comprise components for wireless communication with a price data base. Each time there is a price change for a product this is communicated out to the price label for this product and the price shown on the display in the price label is changed. Normally LCDs are used as displays.
In U.S. 2002/0020935 an electronic price label system is described where a dot matrix display is used in the price label. When a dot matrix display is used instead of a segment based display better resolution in the displayed image is achieved.
A problem with a wireless price label system using dot matrix displays is that the updating of the displays takes long time and a lot of power is required leading to a short lifetime. Price labels with low power consumptions are preferred.